Lo único bueno del Transporte Público
by LiaraPrinceton Translator
Summary: Pero ahora, Mike se encontró a sí mismo, apretujado dentro del subterráneo, a las 8:30 de la mañana, un lunes, rumbo a su nuevo empleo. Y algo encuentra ahí... AU / Mikenana. Traducción autorizada de The Only Upside to Public Transportation, de JulyStorms.


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) es creación de Hajime Isayama. El presente texto es traducción autorizada del fanfic _The Only Upside to Public Transportation,_ escrito por JulyStorms. Créditos a ambos autores. Sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Otro fic traducido. Encontré a una fantástica autora en AO3, cuyo estilo y uso de personajes es entrañable. Su nombre es JulyStorms (quizá sea familiar para algunos), espero estar trayéndoles sus fics poco a poco y seguir llenando el fandom de SnK, especialmente Mikenana *blink blink***

 **Las notas de autor (traducidas) están en la parte inferior.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Lo único bueno del Transporte Público**_

 **Por JulyStorms**

 **Traducción autorizada** **de LiaraPrinceton**

 **Imagen de portada de katino**

 **.**

Mike odiaba la ciudad.

No estaba acostumbrado a nada de lo que había en ella. Él había crecido en un área rural y se había mudado a Nueva York solamente porque Erwin lo había convencido de que le ayudaría a conseguir un trabajo.

—Un trabajo de verdad —fueron las palabras de Erwin.

Vaya amigo.

Pero el aroma de la ciudad era abrumador: smog, comida, calles repletas de gente… ¡Y el ruido! Era angustiante.

Mike no tenía idea de cómo era que Erwin podía soportarlo, así como así. Hacía que Mike quisiera gritar contra la almohada por la noche y eso que no llevaba ni una semana ahí.

El hecho de que Mike nunca había visitado una ciudad tan grande en toda su vida tampoco ayudaba; sus pocos días en Nueva York fueron terroríficos. Se había estrellado con tres marcos de madera, incluso había fallado al tratar de comprender cómo funcionaba el transporte público, había tomado mal el metro y se había visto como un completo idiota dentro de un elevador lleno de personas cuando no presionó el botón para subir a su piso.

(Se bajó 10 pisos antes del suyo, por lo que tuvo que subir y caminar, con mucha vergüenza, hacia su propio piso).

—Detesto este lugar —le dijo a Erwin tan pronto como pudo localizar la antigua oficina de su excompañero de cuarto universitario, en el piso 73 de un edificio en el que no se sintió a salvo, ni siquiera por haberlo encontrado.

—Bueno, prueba cómo te va en el nuevo trabajo, ve si te gusta. Si no, siempre tienes la posibilidad de volver a la dorada y vieja Indiana, tierra de cereal y más cereal y nada de empleo.

Algo que era verdad, pero Mike odiaba que fuera verdad.

—Tú fuiste el que quería un título en Historia —le dijo Erwin.

Como si Mike necesitara que le recordaran otra vez la estúpida e inútil licenciatura que había hecho.

—Debería hacer un posgrado también —le contestó, frunciendo el ceño.

Lo que fuera con tal de salir de Nueva York y regresar a un menos atiborrado y menos apestoso lugar. Una vez en el proceso, ya vería la forma arreglárselas con su carrera universitaria.

—Estás consciente de que tener una buena posición como maestro de Historia en un colegio, en cualquier lado, es básicamente como ganar la lotería, ¿verdad?

Mike suspiró. Eso ya casi ni le importaba.

Él medía casi dos metros y no era nada delgaducho. No podía mezclarse entre la multitud de imponentes hombres de negocios como Erwin lo había hecho; todo lo que hacía destacaba, aunque no de la manera correcta. Y no sólo odiaba _sobresalir_ de entre todos, odiaba parecer estúpido, y eso era justo lo que le había sucedido desde que había puesto un pie en Nueva York.

De haber sabido con antelación que la gente solía hacinarse en el transporte público, habría tomado cualquier trabajo en Indiana y luego se habría inscrito en un posgrado para así evitar ir a Nueva York.

Pero ahora, Mike se halló a sí mismo embalado dentro del subterráneo a las 8:30 de la mañana, un lunes, rumbo a su nuevo empleo.

 _Embalado_ quería decir que todos estaban demasiado cerca, lo cual no era ninguna exageración. La burbuja personal de Mike –se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde– era extrañamente grande. Y habría sido realmente bueno que todos pudieran quedarse fuera de ésta.

Lo terrible del transporte público, y de Nueva York en general, era que la gente siempre estaba demasiado cerca, restregándose contra él cuando pasaban a su lado, tocándole brazo u hombro cuando tenían que parapetarse a su alrededor. Algo desagradable y que realmente odiaba.

La peor parte era saber que quien estaba actuando como idiota era él –un completo mocoso que se queja por todo. Mike en serio necesitaba un empleo, Erwin estaba haciéndole un enorme favor en realidad. Sólo porque Nile había adquirido una posición importante como jefe de policía en su pequeño e insignificante pueblo de Indiana, no significaba que él también sería capaz de hacer algo con su vida si seguía viviendo allá.

(—De veras, Mike. Tienes un título en Historia. Sí, fue divertido mientras duró, pero, ¿cómo va a ayudarte eso? Quizá puedas conseguir trabajo en esa nueva fábrica que acaban de construir en…)

Tenía que darle una oportunidad seria a ese empleo.

¿Sería ridículo si intentaba odiar ese nuevo trabajo? Si lo detestaba lo suficiente, tendría una excusa para empacar de vuelta y regresar a Indiana y así hundirse en el sofá de sus padres mientras se preparaba para ingresar a una maestría.

Sí, era ridículo. Mike estaba harto de ser una sanguijuela para sus padres y estaba harto de no tener un buen empleo y estaba harto de ser demasiado viejo para vivir con sus padres pero demasiado quebrado como para vivir por su cuenta.

El hecho de medir casi dos metros lo hacía incluso aún más ridículo.

Necesitaba un trabajo que le diera lo suficiente para vivir sin preocupaciones. _Él_ lo quería. Y ya Erwin le había hallado uno, además de un departamento.

Mike sólo deseaba que estuviera ubicado en un lugar menos… urbanizado.

Pero, ¿quién era él para ponerse exigente?

 _Él,_ que tenía un título en Historia.

La gente se revolvió dentro del metro. Entrando y saliendo. Llenándolo y vaciándolo. De un lado para otro. Cuando un punto de la esquina se liberó, Mike no tardó nada en ir a ganarlo. Se sintió menos expuesto ahí. Menos estúpido.

Una masa de gente se apelotonó en el interior; todos empujando unos contra otros. Mike simplemente trató de no mirar a nadie.

Intentó no respirar, también. El último tipo que se había parado junto a él, probablemente se había zampado más de tres latas de carne y frijoles la noche anterior.

La gente continuó empujando hasta que sintió el inevitable golpe de alguien que se había estrellado junto a él. Una mitad contra su espalda, otra mitad contra su costado.

—¡Aagh! —el sonido de la otra persona, claramente disgustada, llegó hasta sus oídos.

Una mano lo tocó del brazo cuando trataron de reacomodarse.

Aún estaba aplastado contra él, como si alguien les hubiera echado pegamento para unirlos.

—Lo siento —la voz dijo otra vez—. No puedo moverme, ni siquiera un poco.

Una voz femenina. Cuando él dijo "Está bien" y se forzó a dar un respiro, se percató de que _ella_ olía bien. Muy limpia… Con algún dejo de frescura. Lo mejor que Mike había olido desde su llegada a Nueva York.

No tuvo el suficiente valor de entornar el rostro para mirar cómo lucía. Probablemente muy bonita… glamurosa o algo así.

Pasaron un minuto o dos antes de que la gente se reordenara y ella pudiera desprenderse de su costado y espalda.

Mike pudo percibir en su respiración un suspiro de alivio.

Y pensó que eso sería el fin de todo. Que ella simplemente se mantendría callada hasta su estación para entonces bajar del metro, y que la vida se reanudaría a sus primeros días en Nueva York: con él olvidando agacharse ante la puerta cuando dejara el tren, seguramente.

En cambio, ella se deslizó a su lado hasta quedar frente a él –con un movimiento suave–, y con la sonrisa más linda que él hubiera visto, ella le tendió una mano.

—Soy Nanaba —le dijo—. Creo que es justo que me presente luego de que el transporte público casi te obligara a llevarme a cuestas, ¿no?

Mike tomó su mano dentro del pequeño espacio que había entre los dos y le dio un torpe apretón, consistente, al menos. El agarre de ella fue firme.

Y era bonita. No iba vestida glamurosamente en lo absoluto, sólo pantalones, una linda blusa y botas.

Mike casi olvidó que debía presentarse también hasta que la soltó de la mano.

—Soy Mike —le dijo—. No _Mickey_ o el apodo que se le da a un _Michael_.

Le molestaba tener que explicar su nombre pero, si no lo hacía, todos solían llamarlo _Mickey._ Algo que odiaba. La perdición de su existencia.

Y a Erwin le gustaba usarlo para su beneficio, llamándolo _Mickey_ o con alguna mezcla de _Mikey/Mike/Michael,_ como Mi-kel o Mai-kel-. Lo cual hacía desde la preparatoria.

En el colegio, Erwin había descubierto la canción de _Hey, Mickey,_ y eso había sido incluso peor. (Como aquella vez en la que Erwin cambió todos los CDs en su auto por 18 canciones repetitivas de cada versión de _Hey Mickey._ Maldita sea, Erwin…)

Nanaba sólo sonrió. —Bien… Mike —dijo—. ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Lo dije de forma correcta?

Sí, lo había dicho. Perfectamente bien. Mike casi tuvo deseos de abrazarla.

—Sí —le respondió.

Fue como si ella brillara ante sus ojos.

Dios, era realmente muy linda.

Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que las mujeres rubias fueran su tipo, quizá porque toda su familia y su mejor amigo eran rubios. Sin embargo, a Mike le había gustado su cabello. Y sus ojos de increíble tono azul. Y su nariz que era muy linda también. Y…

Se percató de que estaba mirándola de lleno. Como un loco. Se rascó la barba con una mano. Un hábito de nerviosismo. Mike no tenía la menor idea de qué era lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué siquiera esa mujer se molestaba en hablarle?

—¿Vas al trabajo? —ella le preguntó.

—Sí —se las arregló luego de un momento—. Es mi primer día.

—Puedo darme cuenta de que no eres de por aquí. Aunque yo tampoco lo soy… Me mudé desde Idaho, en realidad.

Bueno, eso era casi mil veces peor que Indiana, pensó él. Al menos la gente podía ubicar a Indiana en un mapa.

—Indiana —le respondió.

—¿Ah, sí? Qué bien. Yo voy de camino a la escuela.

La siguiente cosa que él supo fue que estaban charlando con mucha facilidad. Nanaba fue quien habló más, y Mike intervino con pequeñas respuestas a sus preguntas de vez en cuando. Fue tan natural que casi deseó no tener que bajar del tren.

Era increíblemente ingenuo de su parte pensar, por siquiera un segundo, que una mujer que había conocido totalmente al azar en su viaje en el metro pudiera ser así de perfecta (y mucho menos perfecta para él); ya había tenido tantas primeras citas desastrosas que casi sintió que algo así no podría ser real.

Sería un completo idiota si no trataba de pedirle su número de teléfono o algo por el estilo.

El problema era que Mike era demasiado serio como para pedir una cosa así, al menos no sin tener una buena razón. ¿Qué excusa podría inventar para preguntarle su número sin más?

 _¿Porque eres hermosa y fascinante y porque quiero verte otra vez?_

Eso sonaba raro para él, hasta con sólo pensarlo. Tal vez podría hacerlo parecer una clase de cumplido, pero él seguía siendo un desconocido, incluso si ya se habían presentado.

—Mi parada está cerca —ella le dijo demasiado pronto—. Pero, estaba pensando en algo.

Mike no tenía idea de qué era de lo que hablaba, pero respondió: —Bien —y esperó a que ella se explicara.

—Ya que invadí tu espacio personal de forma tan íntima —le dijo mientras entornaba los ojos de forma divertida, haciéndole sonreír—. Creo que debería invitarte un café un día de estos. Y ya sabes, mostrarte los alrededores, o algo. ¿Qué dices?

Mike habría querido sonar realmente genial diciendo algo como "Eso suena bien", pero lo que terminó saliendo de su boca fue simplemente:

—Sí.

Y fue demasiado rápido.

Pero ella rio, a pesar de eso, para alivio suyo. Reía como si pensara que esa había sido una gran respuesta. Al menos resultaba gracioso para ella. Mike podría escucharla reír por toda una vida, probablemente. Se preguntó si ella se reiría así cuando encontraba algo sumamente divertido.

—Bien, entonces… —ella comenzó, buscando a tientas su maletín antes de que pudiera abrir el cierre y sacar su teléfono—. Voy a necesitar tu número. Así podré localizarte para el café y todo eso.

Él tomó su propio teléfono.

Intercambiaron sus números.

Cuando ella pasó detrás de él para bajar en su estación, y tuvo que rozarlo por esa razón, a Mike no le molestó en lo absoluto. Tan sólo se ruborizó, como si fuera una estúpida versión adolescente de sí mismo.

Realmente era muy bueno que Erwin no estuviera cerca para verlo.

Se quedó quieto, mirando fijamente a su teléfono.

Mientras lo veía, con un gesto bobo en la cara, el teléfono zumbó. Un mensaje de ella. Al parecer, lo había escrito mientras caminaba hacia su destino.

 _Un placer conocerte, Mike._

Él le envío una respuesta torpe. Algo como "Lo mismo digo", o "Gracias", tal vez; lo olvidó casi tan rápido como lo envió.

Bajó en su propia estación, recordando agacharse para no golpearse la cabeza, y encontró su trabajo sin la menor dificultad.

Para el final de su primer día, le había escrito a Nanaba un par de veces, recibiendo respuestas de su parte, siempre oportuna aunque no inmediatamente.

Erwin lo llamó esa noche y lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle: —¿Qué tal va el trabajo hasta ahora?

— _Humm…_ —fue una respuesta sincera.

—¿Entonces regresarás a Indiana?

—Todavía… no.

—¿Le vas a dar una oportunidad, en serio? ¿Hombre, y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Nada.

—Claro. Nada. _Nada_ es conocida como la principal razón por la que muchas personas cambian de idea —Erwin sacó esa estúpida risita que siempre hacía cuando sabía que alguien estaba ocultándole algo. Algo que él encontraría sin importar qué—. Así que, ¿qué paso? ¿Alguna chica linda en el trabajo?

—Eh, no.

—¿Algún chico lindo en el trabajo?

—NO.

—¿De pronto te diste cuenta de que te gusta ir aplastado por personas desconocidas dentro del tren?

—Erwin…

Suplicó porque su amigo cerrara la boca.

—Mira, _Mickey_ , lo que único que intento es obtener una respuesta honesta de tu parte.

—Y si vuelves a llamarme así de nuevo voy a colgar el teléfono.

—Bien: Mike. ¿Qué te pasa entonces?

—Te lo diré después del sábado.

—Tienes una cita.

Mike no sintió como si tuviera que responder a eso, así que, no lo hizo.

—Tienes una cita. Has estado aquí apenas una semana… Pero siempre te va mal cuando estás frente a chicas lindas. ¿Cómo le hiciste para lograrlo esta vez? —y entonces, antes de que Mike siquiera pudiera pensar qué contestar, Erwin volvió a hablar, con mucha seriedad—: Quiero conocerla.

—No —fue la respuesta inmediata de Mike.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque dije no.

—¿Después de tu primera cita?

—No.

—¿Me dirás al menos su nombre?

Mike estaba cansándose de eso, pero no había forma de que Erwin supiera quién era, así que respondió luego de una pausa muy larga:

—Nanaba.

Erwin se quedó callado por un momento.

—Es el destino. Ambos tienen nombres raros.

Mike suspiró; en cambio, Erwin siguió con aquello.

—Tenemos aquí a _Mickey_ y entonces llega esta chica cuyo nombre suena exactamente como el tema de esa vieja serie de Batman. Es perfecto. Es el destino.

—Buenas noches, Erwin —le respondió, y terminó la llamada con su amigo que ya había empezado a carcajearse.

.

.

 **Notas de Autor:**

Este fic está dedicado a goldkirk.

Aclaración: Ésta es la idea #24 **[1]** , literalmente _chocando_ con otro AU. Un Mikenana y un pedido de PetrichorPoetry. Combinado con otros muchos pedidos que recibí tiempo atrás sobre escribir la misma idea donde _el choque_ **[2]** ocurriera dentro de un tren lleno de gente.

24 es mi número favorito y Mikenana es mi OTP así que, tenía que hacerlo. También quisiera aclarar que el nombre de Mike se pronuncia "mique" y no como el apodo americano de Michael. Super ultra mega gracias a yourfatherisahamser **[3]** por la idea del "Hey Mickey". Yo lo pensé igual también, pero nunca me imaginé a Erwin troleando a Mike con eso. También encontrarán una versión tímida de Mike (shy!Mike).

 **Notas de traductor:**

 **[1]** julystorms se estuvo dedicando a hacer varios fics (cortos en su mayoría), que fueran resultado de algún pedido, frase o idea que sus lectores le dieran en su cuenta en Tumblr. Este fic es el número 24.

 **[2]** La palabra en inglés que usa julystorms hace referencia al tipo de encuentro entre dos personas que se da, literalmente, como un choque. Una especie de encuentro forzado y casual, que, así como se resiente de forma física, también personalmente.

 **[3]** Hace referencia a otro usuario que le dio una idea para el fic.

 **Otras notas:** ¿Captaron lo de que Nanaba tiene nombre de sonidito de serie vieja de Batman? Ese "nana nana nana nana ná...". Cuando yo agarré la onda, me morí de risa xD En fin...

Gracias, **JulyStorms** por permitirme traducirte. Eres una excelente narradora y es un placer mostrar tu talento a los lectores en español.

 **Gracias a todos por las lecturas y los reviews. Prometo hacérselos llegar a JulyStorms.**


End file.
